A união de Eros e Morfeu
by Bela-chan
Summary: Oneshot escrita em comemoração ao aniversário de 01 ano do grupo PSF! Harry Potter nunca se imaginou nos braços de Draco Malfoy ou de Severus Snape... Muito menos ao mesmo tempo! CUIDADO, SLASH e LEMON!


**Titulo:** A união de Eros e Morfeu  
**Autora:** Bela-chan  
**Shipper:** Draco, Harry e Severus  
**Classificação:** Romance/NC17  
**Disclaimers: **_Harry Potter_ e todos os seus personagens pertencem à J.K Rowling, eu só estoume divertindo com eles.  
**Avisos:** Contém slash (relacionamento entre homens) e muito, muito lemon (cenas de sexo nada sutis).

* * *

**A união de Eros e Morfeu**

No fundo o Profº Severus Snape tem um pouco de razão quando diz que nenhuma regra se aplica a Harry Potter.

Ele não sentia o menor remorso em sair às 2hs da manhã passeando pelos corredores vazios e mal iluminados de Hogwarts, coberto com sua capa da invisibilidade. Aquela era mais uma noite em que perdera completamente o sono, e não suportava mais ficar dentro do dormitório ouvindo os roncos dos outros garotos.

Não havia nada de interessante em sair passeando por Hogwarts, mas talvez aquela andança o cansasse um pouco, e ele conseguisse desmaiar na cama quando voltasse. Além disso, sempre gostara de caminhar, seus pensamentos pareciam fluir enquanto andava.

Naquela madrugada, o que ocupava sua mente era a última aula de Oclumência que tivera com Snape. Sua cabeça ainda estava um pouco dolorida dos sucessivos ataques que o tão odiado professor fizera aos seus pensamentos.

Dumbledore podia dizer o que quisesse, mas Harry nunca confiaria em Snape. Às vezes ainda achava que o Professor de Poções só estava tentando abrir sua mente para Voldemort entrar mais rápido, e nada o convencia totalmente do contrário. Talvez fosse por isso que aquelas aulas estivessem fracassando, porque Harry não confiava em Snape o suficiente para seguir suas orientações.

Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não percebeu para onde estava caminhando. Teve um sobressalto quando viu que estava nas masmorras, e pior, próximo à sala de Snape. Sentiu um frio na barriga só de imaginar o que o professor faria com ele se o pegasse ali.

Deu meia-volta para voltar para o dormitório, quando ouviu um sussurro e sentiu algo batendo levemente em suas costas. Não teve tempo de se virar e ver o que o atingira, pois de repente tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

A primeira sensação que teve ao acordar era de maciez. Já não estava mais nos corredores frios e úmidos da masmorra, mas em algum lugar quente e macio.

Piscou algumas vezes para conseguir enxergar, pois sua visão estava fora de foco, provavelmente por causa do feitiço que recebera. Percebeu que estava em uma sala fracamente iluminada, deitado em uma imensa cama de lençóis brancos.

Tentou se levantar da cama, mas não conseguiu. Tentou erguer o braço, ou mover a perna, mas nada acontecia. Sequer conseguia mover um dedo. Conseguia mexer a cabeça, mas não tinha nenhum controle sobre o resto de seu corpo.

- Mas que diabos está... – praguejou Harry.

- É o feitiço, ainda está agindo em você. – interrompeu uma voz arrastada.

Harry olhou na direção de onde a voz vinha, já sabendo quem encontraria. Aquela voz era inconfundível. Sentado próximo aos pés de Harry, estava o loiro que infernizara sua vida desde o primeiro dia em que pisara em Hogwarts.

- Malfoy...

- Não devia andar pela escola de madrugada, Potter. É contra o regulamento, sabia? – zombou Malfoy.

- E raptar pessoas no meio da noite também não é contra o regulamento? – retrucou Harry.

- Claro que é. – Malfoy, sorriu, irônico.

- Pra que isso? O que você quer? – a voz de Harry soava irritada, mas a verdade era que ele estava apreensivo com aquela situação. Draco Malfoy o odiava, provavelmente devia tê-lo capturado para entregá-lo a seu pai. Ou pior, ao próprio Voldemort. _Ah, mas que droga!_

- O que eu quero? Muitas, muitas coisas...

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, o tom de Draco Malfoy estava estranho. Encarou os olhos cinzentos que continham um brilho que Harry nunca vira ali antes.

- Eu não entendi, Malfoy.

Draco sorriu, debochado e, engatinhando na cama, se aproximou lentamente de Harry.

- Você vai entender logo, grifinório

Para surpresa de Harry, Draco se inclinou sobre ele e beijou seus lábios com força, enquanto segurava seu rosto para que não movesse a cabeça.

A única experiência que Harry tivera com beijos fora aquela coisa molhada e insípida que trocara com Cho Chang. Mas o que Draco estava fazendo não podia ser comparado ao que vivenciara com Cho.

O loiro era muito mais intenso, e decididamente aquele beijo não tinha nada de insípido.

Harry já estava se sentindo sufocado, quando Malfoy se afastou um pouco. Respirou fundo, os olhos arregalados de espanto encarando as faces levemente coradas de Draco.

- O que você pensa que...

Mas nunca chegou a terminar a frase, porque Draco voltou a se inclinar sobre ele, aproveitando que Harry estava com os lábios entreabertos para beijá-lo novamente.

Dessa vez, Harry sentiu a língua macia de Draco penetrando sua boca, e foi como se um pequeno choque elétrico percorresse sua espinha quando sentiu sua língua sendo delicadamente acariciada.

A sensação era tão nova que Harry não conseguiu corresponder, apenas deixou que Draco conduzisse o beijo, espantando com toda a habilidade do loiro. Depois de mais alguns segundos, Draco, ofegante, interrompeu o beijo, olhando satisfeito para os olhos brilhantes de Harry.

- Você não imagina há quanto tempo eu quero isso.

- Malfoy... Você me seqüestrou no meio da noite apenas para me beijar? – perguntou Harry, intimamente orgulhoso com a idéia.

Mas Draco apenas deu uma risada maliciosa e sentou-se em cima da cintura de Harry, que continuava imóvel na cama.

- Na verdade, nós temos outros planos para você, Garoto de Ouro.

- _Nós?..._

Draco apenas riu, e começou a desfazer o nó da gravada de Harry, arrancando-a com uma puxada brusca e jogando-a para o lado. Depois desabotoou o colete e a blusa de Harry, abrindo as roupas e desnudando o peito liso do moreno.

Harry não lembrava o menino magro e esquisito de cinco anos atrás. A prática constante de Quadribol e a chegada da puberdade lhe renderam um corpo bem torneado, levemente musculoso.

Draco correu as mãos pelo peito de Harry, se deleitando com a pele macia. Acariciou dos ombros ao peito, descendo pela barriga e tocando a faixa de pele abaixo do umbigo. Sorriu quando sentiu um tremor sob a palma da sua mão, planejava descobrir cada ponto sensível que Harry possuía.

- Malfoy, o que... Pare com isso! - exclamou Harry, chocado com o que estava acontecendo. Nem em seus sonhos mais mirabolantes imaginou-se deitado em uma cama com Draco Malfoy arrancando suas roupas, ou tocando-o daquela forma.

- De jeito nenhum. – o loiro respondeu, desabotoando as calças de Harry e puxando-as enquanto retirava os sapatos e as meias.

Parou e olhou com admiração para o corpo de Harry estendido sobre a cama, vestido apenas com uma cueca branca.

- Você é perfeito. – murmurou, com a voz enrouquecida, enquanto voltava a se sentar em cima da cintura de Harry.

- E você é louco! – gritou Harry, ao sentir Draco se inclinando e beijando-lhe o peito. – Eu... Eu vou matá-lo por isso, Malfoy... – estremeceu quando os lábios fecharam-se em volta de seu mamilo, tentando ignorar os arrepios que o percorreram quando sentiu os dentes mordiscando-o de leve.

- Já está matando, Potter. – murmurou Draco, sem olhá-lo, dando leves beliscadas no mamilo que estivera beijando enquanto começava a mordiscar o outro.

Harry ofegou, pensava em resistir, queria resistir, mas a sensação era boa demais para ignorar. Seu corpo já reagia aos toques do loiro, e a ereção que se comprimia contra o corpo de Draco era a prova inegável do prazer que estava sentindo.

Harry sufocou um gemido quando sentiu a língua de Draco descendo por suas costelas e se enfiando em seu umbigo, mordendo os lábios e virando a cabeça para o lado para tentar recuperar um pouco do controle que aquelas carícias roubavam.

Gelou quando seu olhar caiu sobre um par de pernas vestidas de negro próximas à cama. _Havia mais uma pessoa ali!_

Movendo a cabeça, Harry foi subindo o olhar pelas pernas, pelo tronco, pelo rosto... Até se deparar com um par de olhos negros que o encaravam com intensidade.

- Snape! – exclamou Harry, chocado e loucamente envergonhado ao ver que seu professor de Poções estava sentado ali, calmamente observando enquanto ele... Enquanto _Malfoy_ _fazia aquelas coisas com ele_!

- Professor Snape, Harry. – corrigiu Malfoy, voltando a deitar-se sobre ele e beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Quem você acha que o surpreendeu andando a essa hora pelas masmorras?

- Vocês dois piraram! Dumbledore vai expulsá-lo quando souber disso, Snape! – gritou Harry, os olhos faiscando de raiva ao ver a expressão divertida no rosto do professor.

- Terá valido a pena, Potter. – respondeu Snape, correndo os olhos pelos corpos entrelaçados a sua frente. – Continue, Draco. Você está indo muito bem.

- Não! Snape! Professor! Isso tudo é por causa do meu pai! – perguntou Harry, desesperado, sentindo Malfoy removendo a cueca branca.

O professor de Poções deu outro meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

- Seu pai não tem nada a ver com isso. Se bem que seja delicioso imaginar a cara dele se visse o que pretendo fazer com você.

Harry abriu a boca para responder mas tudo o que saiu foi um gemido deliciado quando sentiu seu membro sendo abocanhado por Malfoy. Toda vergonha, raiva e revolta que sentia por estar sendo usado daquele jeito por duas pessoas que considerava suas inimigas desapareceram com o calor úmido da boca do sonserino.

Sem conseguir ou tentar se controlar, Harry começou a gemer enquanto se entregava ao ritmo que Draco impunha, ora lambendo-o delicadamente, ora sugando-o como se quisesse arrancar seu gozo à força.

- Oh, céus!... – gemeu, quando Draco começou a dar leves mordidas em seu membro.

Ainda sentia o olhar negro do professor sobre si, de alguma forma sabia que ele não perdia nenhum movimento que Malfoy fazia nem nenhuma das reações que Harry demonstrava.

Toda aquela situação, a tensão que sentia no ar e a sensação de ser completamente dominado despertaram em Harry uma excitação desconhecida, um desejo de se entregar e deixar que os dois outros homens o manipulassem da forma que quisessem.

Em outro contexto Harry teria vergonha de sentir isso, mas naquela hora ele só queria se render àquele desejo intenso que estava sentindo.

Fechou os olhos quando sentiu que Draco parara de beijá-lo e estava acariciando sua entrada, estremecendo quando os dedos úmidos do sonserino o penetraram. Aquilo era estranho e dolorido, mas o incômodo diminuiu quando o loiro voltou a acariciar sua ereção.

Instintivamente Harry afastou mais as pernas para facilitar a invasão dos dedos de Draco, não percebendo que o efeito do feitiço que o imobilizava já tinha passado.

Gemeu alto quando se sentiu acariciado em um ponto sensível dentro do seu corpo, todo o desconforto que ainda sentia transformando-se em puro prazer com aquele toque mágico.

Estava quase gozando quando percebeu que Draco estava se afastando. Abriu os olhos e viu o loiro se levantando da cama, e o olhou sem entender.

- Calma, grifinório. Eu já volto pra você... – o sonserino sorriu-lhe com malícia ao ver sua insatisfação evidente.

Draco caminhou até Snape e parou em frente a ele, negro e cinza se encarando com cumplicidade enquanto o professor erguia as mãos para retirar as vestes de seu aluno favorito.

Harry não pode deixar de sentir o erotismo que havia em observar as mãos hábeis de Severus despindo e acariciando o corpo perfeito de Draco. Ele era lindo, de uma beleza fria e perfeita, com uma pele alva que se avermelhava com facilidade se tocada com mais força. Os cabelos muito loiros caindo sobre o rosto rosado davam ao rosto a beleza de um anjo que Malfoy não era.

Draco era belo, de uma forma que Harry nunca seria.

O professor era o extremo oposto do aluno. Snape estava completamente vestido, então Harry não podia saber como era seu corpo por baixo daquele monte de panos negros, mas podia perceber que era bem maior e mais forte que o de Draco.

Snape com certeza não tinha a falsa delicadeza do loiro, pelo contrário. O rosto que Harry tantas vezes considerara horrendo possuía uma beleza sensual que ele não percebera antes. Os olhos e cabelos muito negros em contraste com o rosto pálido lhe davam um ar agressivo que só confirmava a sensação de dominação que Snape lhe transmitia.

Ele era todo força, poder e perigo. Era magnífico.

E quando Draco se inclinou e beijou o professor, Harry ofegou com a sensualidade da cena, o contraste do negro contra o loiro fazendo seu coração disparar.

- Tão lindo. – murmurou, com a voz rouca. – Tão sexy.

Severus interrompeu o beijo e o encarou com um brilho vitorioso no olhar, enquanto Draco caminhava de volta para a cama com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Nós sabíamos que você iria gostar. – disse Draco, se ajoelhando sobre a cama e engatinhando até chegar em Harry.

- Me solte, por favor... Eu quero tocar em você. – sussurrou Harry, quando Draco deitou-se em cima dele.

- O feitiço já passou há muito tempo... Desde que você começou a corresponder ao meu toque.

Harry tentou erguer os braços e, quando conseguiu, abraçou o pescoço de Draco, puxando o loiro para mais perto enquanto o beijava com força. Sua excitação era grande, seu corpo vibrava de desejo pelas carícias que recebera e ele já não agüentava mais esperar.

Abandonou a boca de Draco e começou a mordiscar o pescoço macio, enquanto unhava-lhe as costas e erguia as pernas, enrodilhando a cintura de Draco e empurrando o quadril contra o dele.

- Harry... – gemeu Draco, quando as ereções de ambos se esfregaram. – Ah, Harry, isso é muito bom...

Harry não respondeu, apenas continuou esfregando sua ereção na de Draco, beijando-o entre os gemidos de prazer que soltava.

Quando ambos não suportavam mais aquela brincadeira, Draco se levantou e se ajoelhou, segurando Harry pela cintura e virando-o de bruços. Em seguida, puxou-o para cima, deixando-o de quatro, ajoelhado, o rosto voltado na direção de Severus, que se levantara e se sentara na beirada da cama.

Harry não protestou quando Draco o colocou naquela posição, nem quando viu que Severus estava tão próximo que seu hálito morno tocava seu rosto. Ele só queria satisfazer aquele desejo que o percorria, o resto não importava.

Sentiu que Draco se posicionava entre suas pernas, e gemeu quando Severus segurou seu rosto e capturou seus lábios em um beijo agressivo. Enquanto o beijo de Draco lhe dera prazer, o de Severus tomava, exigia da boca de Harry toda a satisfação que ela podia lhe proporcionar.

Gemeu alto quando sentiu que Draco esfregava sua ereção contra sua entrada, ardendo de antecipação ao se imaginar sendo invadindo por Draco ao mesmo tempo em que a língua de Severus o devastava.

- Severus... – ouviu a voz rouca de Draco e Snape interrompeu o beijo sem, contudo, soltar o rosto de Harry.

- Sim... – assentiu Severus, olhando de Draco para o rosto corado de Harry – Com força.

Harry mal teve tempo de assimilar o significado do que Severus tinha dito, quando sentiu Draco o penetrando com uma única e forte estocada. Seu grito ficou preso entre os lábios de Severus, que em sincronia com os movimentos de Draco voltara a beijá-lo com violência, sufocando seus gemidos de dor.

E como doía. Harry sentia-se dilacerado, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, todo o desejo que sentira antes evaporava de seu corpo.

- Achou que seríamos delicados com você? – sussurrou Severus, com a voz baixa e rouca – Achou que _faríamos amor _com você? – perguntou, beijando uma lágrima que descera dos olhos verdes. – Não é amor, menino, é posse. Estamos _possuindo_ você, marcando-o como nosso. E isso sempre dói.

Harry não respondeu, não havia resposta para aquilo. Entendera o que seu professor dissera, aquilo era como um batismo de fogo, o preço que pagava por se tornar amante daqueles dois homens tão extraordinários.

Sentiu quando Draco voltou a se mexer, devagar, saindo e entrando profundamente em seu corpo. Ainda machucava muito, mas agora Harry sabia o que aquela dor significava e iria suportá-la.

Fechou os olhos e se forçou a relaxar, tentando subtrair algum prazer do que estava acontecendo. Não viu o olhar que Severus e Draco trocaram, apenas sentiu as mãos de Draco segurarem seu membro novamente e começarem a bombeá-lo da mesma forma que o penetrava.

Também sentiu que Severus distribuía leves beijos por sua testa, por seus olhos e faces, parando algumas vezes para mordicar seus lábios e acariciar seus cabelos.

- Você está lindo assim, Harry. Meus dois meninos são muito, muito lindos... São perfeitos.

Ouvir a voz maravilhosamente sexy de Severus sussurrando em seu ouvido, somada às carícias de Draco e à sensação indescritível de estar sendo tomado daquele jeito despertaram novamente o desejo em Harry, que logo estava gemendo e se contorcendo de prazer.

Agarrando os lençóis com força, Harry se impulsionou para trás, de encontro a Draco, enquanto erguia a mão e puxava Severus pela nuca, beijando-o com sofreguidão, sendo correspondido com intensidade pelos dois.

Logo o quarto estava mergulhado em gemidos de Harry e Draco, e no som seco das batidas que o corpo de Draco causava quando se chocava cada vez mais rápido contra o de Harry.

- Harry, Sev!... Ahhh, não consigo mais!... – exclamou Draco, antes de dar uma última estocada e gemer alto, esvaindo-se dentro de Harry.

Com a respiração pesada, Draco saiu de dentro de Harry e desabou na cama, o corpo molhado de suor. Harry se deitou ao lado de Draco, o sêmen escorrendo por suas coxas enquanto levava as mãos à sua ereção que ainda não fora satisfeita.

Mas assim que Harry começou a se tocar sentiu a língua de Severus lambendo seus dedos, afastando-os com a boca e abocanhando seu membro de uma vez.

Harry se arqueou, seu corpo estava sensível demais depois de tantas carícias, e naquele ritmo ele não demoraria a alcançar o clímax. Sentiu que Draco se deitou sobre seu ombro e o abraçou pela cintura.

- Isso, Herói. Eu quero ver você gozando... – sussurrou Draco em seu ouvido, enquanto Severus acelerava o ritmo.

Sentiu os dedos macios de Severus acariciando seus testículos, e aquilo foi suficiente para que Harry gozasse com força dentro daquela boca deliciosa.

Seu último pensamento coerente antes de desmaiar foi que agora ele sabia com quem Draco havia aprendido a beijar tão bem.

* * *

Harry acordou suando frio e sentando-se na cama de uma vez. O dormitório da Grifinória estava mergulhado na escuridão, e todos os outros alunos estavam dormindo.

Tivera o mesmo sonho outra vez.

Ele não precisava olhar para o pijama para saber o estado em que estava. Já era a terceira vez naquela semana que acordava no meio da madrugada depois de sonhar _aquelas coisas _com Snape e Malfoy.

Os sonhos eram idênticos, as mesmas frases, as mesmas cenas. A única coisa que se invertiam eram os papéis. Das outras vezes, quem o possuía era sempre o Professor de Poções. Essa tinha sido a primeira vez que Malfoy participava tão... ativamente.

Harry voltou a se deitar, sua respiração se regularizando aos poucos. Não queria nem pensar no que aqueles sonhos significavam. Já era constrangedor demais fantasiar com homens, ainda mais sendo eles quem eram. Quase sentia falta de sonhar com Voldemort. Quase.

Se alguém soubesse disso, com certeza o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu passaria a ser chamado de o Menino-Que-Enlouqueceu.

Fechou os olhos e se esforçou para voltar a dormir, ainda sentindo seu corpo relaxado com orgasmo intenso que tivera enquanto sonhava.

* * *

Severus Snape se levantou da poltrona onde estivera sentando e caminhou em direção à sua cama, parando sob o portal para olhar a pessoa que dormia lá. O rosto de menino estava relaxado, e o corpo descoberto possuía marcas vermelhas que denunciavam o que acontecera naquela cama momentos antes.

Sem fazer qualquer barulho, Severus fechou a porta do quarto e retirou o robe negro, ficando completamente nu. O corpo másculo também tinha algumas marcas de unhas e dentes, principalmente nas costas, e uma ereção despontava em seu baixo-ventre.

Deitou-se na cama devagar, sendo imediatamente envolvido por um abraço possessivo.

- Hoje você demorou... – reclamou Draco Malfoy, aninhando-se contra o corpo de Severus.

- Impressão sua. Levei o mesmo tempo que das outras vezes. – respondeu Severus, correndo as mãos pelo corpo nu que estava parcialmente deitado sobre ele.

- Pareceu mais demorado. – Draco acariciou-lhe o peito e desceu as mãos até envolver a ereção entre as pernas de Severus. – Dá pra ver que você se divertiu, professor. Como foi?

- Bom. Ótimo. Ele está cada dia mais receptivo aos sonhos. – murmurou Severus, fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque macio em seu membro.

- Ainda não acredito que isso vai dar certo. Potter é certinho demais pra se deixar levar assim.

- Ele está cedendo. Não vai demorar muito e ele virá até nós. – argumentou Severus, invertendo as posições e ficando em cima de Draco.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – murmurou Draco, instintivamente abrindo as pernas.

- Você veio, não veio? – perguntou Severus, se posicionando entre as coxas de Draco. O corpo do loiro ainda guardava os resquícios da última vez que se amaram, há minutos atrás, e Severus se aproveitou disso para deslizar para dentro dele com facilidade.

- Comigo foi diferente, você nunca precisou invadir a minha mente com sonhos. – respondeu Draco, gemendo quando sentiu a lentidão com que Severus o penetrava. – E eu já queria você há muito tempo.

- Ele também vai querer. Ele já quer. Só não aceitou ainda. Mas é só questão de tempo. – disse Severus, beijando os lábios de Draco e acelerando o ritmo gradualmente.

Draco não respondeu, apenas envolveu o pescoço de Severus e se deixou levar mais uma vez.

**

* * *

****Três semanas depois**

Harry Potter não sabia mais o que fazer. Antes seus sonhos eróticos com Snape e Malfoy eram espaçados, mas agora eles estavam diários, e Harry não conseguia parar de pensar neles.

Via e revia as cenas de seus sonhos o dia inteiro, durante as refeições, durante os estudos, durante as aulas... Especialmente durante as aulas de Poções, que haviam virado um suplício para ele.

Ter Snape e Malfoy juntos e tão próximos fazia sua imaginação ir a mil, e ele via a hora em que o professor perceberia sua babação em cima dele e o mataria com um Avada Kedavra no meio da aula.

Sem contar que todos os dias ele implorava aos deuses que sobrevivesse a mais uma aula de Oclumência. Ainda não acreditava que, depois de quase um mês, Snape ainda não descobrira sobre os sonhos.

Dumbledore se enganara, sua maior qualidade não era o amor, era a sorte.

Esperava que ainda fosse.

Sem agüentar mais aquela situação, Harry resolveu ir até os aposentos de Severus Snape pouco antes do horário de se recolher. Claro que não pretendia lhe contar sobre os sonhos, nem um Veritaserum ultra-potente o faria contar uma coisa daquelas.

Mas ele tinha algumas perguntas que queria fazer ao professor, e ele as esclareceria naquela noite.

Passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e não parou nem quando ouviu os chamados de Ron. Estava determinado a falar com Snape, e se parasse para falar com alguém perderia a coragem.

Chegando na sala de Poções, Harry bateu na porta e ficou esperando que ele a abrisse.

* * *

Draco estava sentando no colo de Severus, lutando para desabotoar as dezenas de botões de sua roupa enquanto seu amante acariciava suas coxas.

Sempre assim, ele estava só de cuecas enquanto Severus estava completamente vestido.

- Eu odeio essas suas roupas. Pra que tantos botões? – reclamou Draco, antes de finalmente conseguir abrir as últimas casas e acariciar o peito de Severus – Só atrapalham.

Severus não respondeu, ocupado em morder o pescoço de Draco enquanto puxava os quadris de encontro à sua ereção, ouvindo os gemidos abafados que o loiro deixava escapar.

As carícias se tornaram cada vez mais ousadas, até que Severus se levantou e caminhou até seu quarto, segurando Draco no colo. O menino passara as pernas em volta de sua cintura e se agarrava no pescoço de Severus enquanto mordia sua orelha.

Os dois caíram sobre a cama, numa confusão de braços e pernas, e foi nesse momento que ouviram as batidas na porta.

- Espera, Draco. – disse Severus, segurando os braços de Draco contra o colchão. – Tem alguém aqui.

- Deixa pra lá, quem quer que seja vai embora logo. – respondeu Draco, tentando continuar com as carícias.

- Não, eu preciso atender. Pode ser algum dos professores. Me espere aqui

Severus se levantou e jogou uma capa sobre os ombros, cobrindo o peito nu. Deixando Draco deitado na cama, saiu do quarto e fechou a passagem, abrindo a porta da sala com irritação.

Foi preciso toda a sua experiência em Oclumência para que não demonstrasse sua surpresa quando viu quem era.

* * *

Harry já estava para desistir quando ouviu a porta sendo destrancada e se abrindo com força. E pela expressão no rosto de seu professor, ele com certeza não gostara de lhe ver ali.

- Potter.

- Professor... Eu precisava muito falar com o senhor... – a voz de Harry soava insegura até a ele mesmo, então não queria nem pensar no que Snape deveria estar pensando.

O professor pareceu cogitar a idéia um pouco, e por fim afastou-se da porta, permitindo que Harry entrasse.

Harry passou por Severus e entrou na sala, ouvindo a porta batendo atrás dele e sentindo sua pouca coragem ficando do lado de fora. Sem saber o que dizer, Harry começou a olhar em volta, observando os inúmeros frascos de poções meticulosamente organizados nas prateleiras.

- O senhor veio aqui no meio na noite para estudar minha sala, Sr. Potter? – perguntou Severus, a voz baixa repleta de sarcasmo.

- Não. – respondeu Harry, aflito. – Não, eu vim... por outra razão.

Severus apenas o encarou, os olhos com a expressão fria de sempre. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, em que Harry cogitava como colocar sua pergunta, a conhecida irritação do professor veio à tona.

- Ande logo, Potter, tenho mais coisas pra fazer! – exclamou Severus, encarando-o nos olhos.

Harry já se xingava mentalmente por não ter controlado seu impulso de ir até ali. E ao ouvir a bronca de Snape não pode evitar que uma das cenas de seu sonho passasse por sua mente ao pensar nas _coisas_ que o professor teria para fazer.

- É que... eu ando tendo alguns sonhos muito... estranhos, professor. – respondeu Harry, por fim, numa voz estrangulada.

- Sonhos? Ainda com o Departamento de Mistérios? – perguntou Severus, aparentemente indiferente.

- Não, não esses. Outros. – a voz de Harry soava irritantemente vaga até para ele mesmo.

- Que tipo de sonhos, Potter? – perguntou Severus, com um inconfundível tom de impaciência.

- Isso não importa, professor. São sonhos realmente pessoais, eu não vou contá-los a você. Eu só queria que me ajudasse a fazer com que parassem. – respondeu Harry, falando rapidamente, o coração batendo tão rápido que temia que o professor ouvisse.

- E você veio pedir ajuda _a mim_? Por que não foi falar com Dumbledore?

- Porque ele saberia o conteúdo dos sonhos. Ele sempre sabe. Sempre advinha. – respondeu Harry, esforçando-se para não desviar o olhar dos olhos negros que encaravam os seus.

- Não é adivinhação, é magia. O Diretor é um legilimente poderoso. – explicou Severus – Como eu. – acrescentou, suavemente.

Por um momento Harry não entendeu o sentido das palavras de Snape, mas a luz não demorou a vir. Abriu a boca com espanto, corando violentamente com a idéia de que o professor pudesse saber sobre os sonhos.

- Você já sabe? – perguntou Harry, em um fio de voz.

- Há muito tempo. – Severus falou, enquanto se aproximava lentamente.

- Por que não disse nada? – Harry fechou os olhos quando sentiu um toque suave em seu rosto.

- Porque resolvi esperar que você estivesse pronto. – respondeu Severus, contornando a boca de Harry com a ponta dos dedos.

- Pronto para quê? – perguntou, entreabrindo os lábios e beijando de leve os dedos de Severus.

- Pronto para entender. – respondeu uma voz vinda do outro lado da sala, que fez com que Harry abrisse os olhos.

Parado embaixo de uma porta que acabara de se abrir, Draco Malfoy, vestido apenas com um robe fino, sorria com malícia.

- Pronto para aceitar. – continuou Malfoy, se aproximando de Harry e Severus. – Pronto para gostar. – completou, entrando no meio dos dois e colando-se ao corpo de Severus, que o abraçou pela cintura.

Harry tentou buscar alguma surpresa ou repulsa dentro de si, mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma sensação de familiaridade com a cena. No fundo, já esperava por isso, só demorara a admitir.

Ergueu as mãos e tocou o rosto perfeito de Draco, sentindo a maciez da pele que tantas vezes sonhara em tocar. Percebeu quando Severus se afastou de Draco e veio por trás de Harry, abraçando-o enquanto o sonserino capturava seus lábios com a mesma paixão que possuía em seus sonhos.

A partir daquele momento, eles eram três corpos com uma única vontade, uma sincronia perfeita de braços, pernas e desejos que se uniam e se completavam de tal forma que nunca sabiam onde um começava e o outro terminava.

Estavam presos em um espiral de paixão, desejo e sensualidade, e sabiam que, agora, o trio estava completo.

**FIM **

* * *

**N/A:** Sobre o título, para quem não conhece:

**Eros **é o Deus grego do amor e do desejo, o mais belo dos imortais, capaz de subjugar corações e triunfar sobre o bom senso.

**Morfeu **é o Deus dos sonhos, filho de _Hipnos_, deus do sono. Morfeu formava os sonhos que vinham para aqueles que adormeciam.


End file.
